First and Final Meeting
by black-roulette
Summary: [A present for finalfantasyschild, cuz I luff her that much] It was lust at frist sight. He just HAD to meet him... [oneshot] [CRACK PAIRING!]


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters! I only own this plot and volumes 1-7 of the Death Note mangas!! ...And Mello's ass. Nah, j/k! I wish, though! XDD

Note: A present for finalfantasys-child, seeing how she likes this pairing! …And I love her that much to actually write something like this. XD

Summary: Yaoi, _**CRACK PAIRING!!**_, OOC (mebbe), AU; It was lust at first sight. He jusk _knew_ he had to meet him... (LightxMatt)

* * *

Light Yagami strolled down the sidewalk, letting out a soft sigh. The weather was terribly hot today. In fact, the heat was so intense that he actually had a hard time concentrating in school earlier. He couldn't even think right! So, now that school had just ended, he had two choices: 1.) He could head straight home or 2.) He could take a quick breather at his favorite café and buy a nice, cold drink. Pondering the thought for a moment, he shrugged to himself and muttered, "Café it is."

Trudging down the sidewalk, he ignored Ryuk's ramblings on "hot weather" and "apples". Listening to the shinigami talk was slowly beginning to agitate him. Letting out another sigh, he continued to move forward.

"Hey, Light! You listenin' to me?"

The brunette grunted in response, stopping in front of a small shop at the end of the sidewalk. Opening the door, he walked inside, feeling the cool air wash over him. All of a sudden, he felt twenty degrees cooler. Smiling slightly, he removed his uniform jacket and took a seat at the end of the room. Within minutes, a cute waitress came over to him and said bubbly, "Welcome to Le Café! What can I get'cha?"

Light smiled and nodded at her. Pleasantly, he responded, "I'll take a lemonade and a cheeseburger, please."

"Of course," the waitress replied, scribbling down his order in her notepad. "It'll be here shortly!"

"Thank you."

"Mm-hm!" And with that, she was gone.

The college student sighed one again, his eyes drifting around the room. Without even meaning to, they landed on a young man with maroon-ish colored locks. Goggles shielded his eyes and a cigarette was carefully balanced between his rosy lips. Goggles covered his eyes and a large, furry-looking vest was worn over his shirt. His black and white horizontal-striped shirt and odd-looking pants made him look like he just crawled back from one of Gackt's music videos. What a tacky fashion sense! …Though…Light couldn't help but believe it looked good on the boy. In fact, it made him look kind of cute!

Feeling an abnormal emotion bubbling inside of him, the brunette thought, _'Should I talk to him?'_

Deciding it was worth a try, he stood up and slowly (not to mention cautiously) made his way over to the young redhead. Swallowing deeply, he took a seat across from the young man and said smoothly, "Hello. This seat taken?"

The goggled-boy looked up, smiling slightly. "Hi. Nah, make yourself at home. So, what can I do for you?"

Light shrugged, returning the smile. "Nothing, really. I was just wondering if I could talk with you."

"Sure," was the response.

Light held out his hand. "I'm Light Yagami."

"Matt," the boy replied, taking the student's hand.

Withdrawing their hands, the two teens stared at each other for a brief moment. Matt pulled his cigarette from his lips and snuffed it out in the ashtray located next to his arm. "So, Light Yagami, what brings you over here? From the looks of it, there are plenty of people to go talk with."

Light chuckled. "Well, none of them look as interesting as you," he replied honestly, gazing into aqua eyes shielded by thick goggles. "You seem rather intriguing."

The redhead nodded, staring back into soft brown eyes. Somehow, they managed to captivate him, making him want to get to know this stranger. Brining a gloved hand up to his hair, he muttered, "Thanks. You seem…quite…er…"

The brunette laughed, shaking his head gently. "Yes, yes, I know. I look kind of boring. Just one of those up-tight college students, huh? Don't worry about it. I get that a lot."

A faint blush of embarrassment appeared on Matt's pale cheeks. Light noticed this, and chuckled softly. _'…How cute!'_

"S-sorry," Matt murmured, averting his gaze from the older teen. "I never meant it like that! I didn't want to seem rude."

The college student chuckled again, leaning his cheek against his hand. "It's alright. Please pay no attention to it. It's fine, honestly."

"…Erm…okay…"

Suddenly, an idea began to spin in Light's rather large cranium. "Say," he started, grinning, "Would you like to take a walk with me? That way we can get to know each other better?" Just as soon as he said that, the waitress who took his order came bouncing over with his lemonade and cheeseburger. "…Right after I eat?"

Matt laughed, pulling another cigarette out of his pocket. "Sure, sure. I'd like that."

"Great!"

* * *

"That was an interesting story," Matt said, walking beside the older teen.

"Not as interesting as yours," Light admitted, grinning at the redhead. "I mean, come on! I'm just a normal college student! You grew up in an orphanage in London. Now you're living with your friend somewhere here in Japan! It's way more interesting than mine!"

Ryuk watched in amusement as the two adolescents babbled on about their lives and interests. He even caught Matt blush whenever Light complimented him. As he began to put the pieces together, he began to notice that Light was hiding something, as was this "Matt" character.

"Hey," Light suddenly said out of the blue, causing Matt to look up at him. "I know we just met and all, but I'm curious. …Would you mind if I saw your face without your goggles?"

The redhead stiffened slightly, cocking an eyebrow. "Um…er…sure…?"

Light smiled softly, reaching for the goggles. Gently, he removed them from the younger teen's head, drawing yet another blush from him. When the cursed things were removed, the college student let out an inaudible gasp. Large, striking aqua eyes stared up at him in confusion. Smiling again, he chuckled and stated boldly, "Hey, you're kind of cute!"

Matt turned even redder, turning away from the brunette. "T-thanks."

Light nodded. Suddenly, he scanned his surrounding area and sighed. "I'm sorry, Matt. It seems that we've already reached my house…"

Matt nodded, scratching his head lightly. "…Oh…well, it was nice getting to know you, Light…"

The older teen nodded. "Yes, it was nice getting to know you, too."

"Thanks."

Without thinking twice, Light placed a gentle hand on the redhead's cheek, continuing to smile. Slowly, he whispered, "Maybe we could see each other again?"

Unhurriedly, he bent down and captured Matt's lips in a chaste kiss. Matt's eyes grew large as their lips connected and parted. He knew for a fact that he actually took pleasure in this. As Light pulled away, he could feel disappointment build up inside him. Of course, Light was feeling the same emotion as well.

"…Yeah. We could. Maybe next week sometime?"

Light nodded, withdrawing his hand. "Yes. I'd like that. …Well, good night, Matt."

Quickly, the redhead planted a kiss on Light's cheek. "Good night, Light Yagami."

With a smile, Light nodded and walked inside his house. Matt continued to stare, slowly placing his fingers to his lips. Breaking out of his trance, he began to walk down the street. Smirking to himself, he mumbled, "Maybe it would be a good idea not to tell Mello that I was kissed by some stranger…"

…It was a shame that he would not be fulfill his promise to meet Light next week…


End file.
